Losing the Sight
by abigailchase
Summary: Seventeen year old Edward Elric, after loosing his memory except for his name, he also looses his eyesight. Ed had lost all hope when a girl shows up and helps him, understanding his blindness. Can this girl help him remember his past? CHAPPIE 7 UP! EdxOC
1. Eyes of Amber, Heart of Gold

Hi. I don't know what in the world made me think of this, but I'm going to write it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Loosing the Sight**

**Chapter 1: Eyes of Amber, Heart of Gold**

A young boy groped his way down the street. His dark, black sunglasses hid his light, pupil-less amber eyes. His light blond hair had long since fallen out of its usual braid and was falling over his ragged clothes and over his eyes, even though that didn't matter. His clothes, a combination of semi-loose black pants and a black sleeveless shirt with black combat boots, had a rip or a tear here and there, and a small silver chain dangled out of one of his pant pockets.

Seventeen-year-old Edward Elric had seen better days…and he only remembered his name. He didn't remember how he had gotten into this position; he didn't know where he was. His eyesight had failed him, but he somehow knew that he was once able to see perfectly. He didn't know what he was doing in there…wherever 'there' was…

He tripped on what seemed to be a can of some sorts, and when he hit the ground, he felt his metal limbs jerk as gravity used its power to an advantage to keep him from getting up. All he could bring himself to do was pull himself blindly over to a wall to lean weakly against it. His throat was parched and his stomach gave a weak growl. He'd been trying to find a place to stay, but whenever he did catch someone, and ask them where he could find an inn or something, he would just hear them sneer and walk away.

Ed had finally realized that he was really going to die. "Me? Die like this?" Ed whispered. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them, as he felt tears start to fall down his cheeks. The place smelled of rotting food, so he assumed he was in an alley. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard a girl speak.

"Yes, I'll see you sometime soon." The girl said, then giggled. "Bye!" He heard the shutting of a door, the shuffling of feet, the rustling of a paper grocery bag. He heard footsteps almost pass the alley, then stop and take a few steps back. He heard the girl speak again. "Excuse me? Sir?"

Ed assumed the girl wasn't talking to him, so he just stayed where he was, sitting still, the tears still running down his cheeks. Ever since he remembered himself walking around like this, blind that is, his other senses (hearing, touching, smelling) had greatly increased…a way of helping himself survive. He must have been in his own little world for a moment because he didn't know that the girl had moved next to him until she spoke.

"Sir?" The girl said, then reached a hand over to shake his shoulder. He looked…well, faced her, in point of fact.

"Huh?" He croaked out.

"Sir, do you need any help?" The girl asked. Ed didn't know what to say…and even if he did, he wouldn't have been able to say anything because of his parched throat. "Do you…do you need a place to stay?" He heard the girl ask. He nodded weakly. "All right, come on. I'll help you up." He felt a soft hand grab his own and slowly, yet gently and smoothly, pull to his own feet. He felt his arm being put around a pair of small shoulders, and an arm was put on his back, grabbing his side to keep him upright. He assumed that the bag of groceries was forgotten.

"Are you hungry?" The girl asked him kindly as they started to move forward. He nodded weakly again. "Okay, my sister and I will get you something to eat once we get back home." Ed nodded again, yet focused on putting one foot in front of the other, careful not to trip the girl.

"We're almost there." He heard the girl say after a few minutes of slow walking.

A few moments later, he heard a door open and another voice say, "Hey Sis, I-who's that?" He felt the girl helping him shrug as they kept on walking. He felt himself take a step up onto a cement step, then felt the warmth of the sun go off of his face as he assumed he had walked inside of somewhere.

"Just a moment, I'll be back." The girl said, leading him over to a soft, velvety feeling chair and helped him sit down in it.

"All right…" He croaked out.

As he heard the footsteps recede into another room, he heard the voice of the second girl hiss out angrily, "Who is that? Why did you bring him here?" He wouldn't have been able to hear them if his hearing hadn't improved.

"Shikou…please let him stay!"

"Kararu, why?"

"I was leaving the grocery store and I passed an alley to see him. Will you allow him to stay? Please Shikou?"

"Kararu, who is he? You know better than to let complete strangers into the house! You remember what happened to Mom?"

"Yes, I remember! But something's different him! Please…let him stay! Please Shikou? If you don't let him, then I'm leaving to take care of him somewhere else!"

"Well…I guess…"

"Thank you so much Shikou!"

"Your welcome…I guess…"

"Could we get him something to eat? He looks starved to death…"

"All right, I'll fix him a sandwich for now."

At the mention of the word 'sandwich', his stomach growled. Apparently, it had been listening in on the conversation as well. He sat there for a few minutes, hearing sounds that indicated that the second girl (Shikou was her name?) making a sandwich. A minute later, he heard footsteps enter into the room and he heard the voice of the first girl speak.

"My sister Shikou made you a sandwich. You can stay here, if you like." She said, placing what felt like a plate onto his lap. His hands reached for the sandwich, and once he had it in his hands, quickly took a bite.

"Would you mind getting me drink of water please?" Ed asked in his parched voice after he had swallowed.

"Not at all." The girl said, then he heard her walk out only to have her walk back in a moment later. "Here." She said gently. He reached up and amazingly grabbed the glass on the first try.

"_Man…water is a wonderful drink!"_ Ed thought as he gulped down the glass, then finished off his sandwich. "Thank you."

"No problem. Why don't you take off your sunglasses? It's kind of dark in here." The girl said, then another pair of footsteps walked through the door, then stopped and Ed heard the creaking of wood as he assumed Shikou leaned against the doorframe.

"I…uh…" Ed stuttered. So…she didn't know he was blind. He knew that both girls' gazes were on him, even though he couldn't see. "All right…" Ed said, finally giving in to the stares he felt. He reached up and pulled off his sunglasses, expecting to hear a cry of 'oh my gosh, your blind! Out, out!' but didn't hear anything. It seemed the girl didn't even seem to notice.

"Come along now. Take my hand, I'll show you around the house." The girl said.

"I…I cannot." Ed said, lowering his head.

"Why not?" The girl asked.

"I cannot see your hand." Ed was surprised when he felt a hand lift up his chin.

"Open your eyes." The girl said. Ed did as he was told, but he still could not see. "Ah…so your blind. I should have guessed as much. Oh my, I'm sorry, I've forgotten my manners. My name is Kararu Rinamino. You would be…?"

"My…my name is…Edward Elric…You can call me Ed…"

"Well, Ed, it's a pleasure to meet you. Shikou, come say hello." Kararu said, and Ed heard a sigh come from the girl in the doorway. He heard footsteps come from the door to stand next to him.

"I'm Shikou Rinamino. I'm Kararu's twin sister, even though you can't see that." Ed heard Shikou's body shift to face Kararu. "I'll be getting back to supper. All three of us will be having stew tonight."

"Okay." Kararu said. Ed heard Shikou walk out of the room. Then, a silly idea popped into his head, and he blushed.

"What is it?" Kararu asked him. She must have seen his blush.

"Since I can't see you, can I…um…feel you? Not in a perverted way…just your face…" Ed said.

"I…I don't see why not…" Kararu said, Ed noticing the embarrassment in her voice. She gently grabbed one of his hands and brought it up to her face. He felt that her skin was soft, very soft. He carefully ran his hand over her face, feeling her normal sized nose, her perfect feeling eye brows, her semi-long eye lashes, the soft feel of her cheeks, the soft breathing from her mouth…then, bringing up his other hand to put on the other side of her face, he just couldn't resist. He had to feel her lips by some means other than just feeling them with his hand…

He pulled her into a kiss. And for Kararu…he somehow knew that this was the only 'thank you' that she needed, even though he knew she would appreciate the action more often. He pulled away, immediately feeling embarrassed at what he had just done.

"I'm terribly sorry…" Ed said. "I couldn't contain myself…"

"It's quite all right. I rather enjoyed it, actually." Kararu said. Ed sensed her smile. "And…just so you know…I don't exactly look like a real human…"

"What do you mean?"

"I was taken by the state when I was eight to be tested on and the result were dog ears. They're actually quite cute, really. I'd bet you'd love to see them but…"

"It's all right. I'd just like to feel them."

"All right." Kararu took his hand into hers again and brought it up to her ear. Ed chuckled as he felt how soft it was. "See? Even men can't keep from laughing when they touch these little ears of mine…"

"What city is this?" Ed asked, taking his hands off of her ears.

"This is actually a town. It's called Ileki."

"I've never heard of that before…"

"Well, you wouldn't have, would you? We're a town on the outskirts of a mountain range. The nearest town is Risembool, which is still about thirty miles away…"

"Risembool…that sounds familiar…though I can't seem to put my finger on it…" Ed said. "So, would you mind showing me around the house now?"

"But you can't see." Kararu protested.

"So? I've found that I can memorize a place easily." Ed said. He heard her giggle.

"All right…just when you do manage to memorize the place, don't fall on the stairs…I'd hate to wake up in the middle of the night to see you at the bottom of the stairs with a broken neck."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"All right." Kararu said, then he felt her grab his hand. "Right now, we're in the living room. Now, we'll go into the kitchen slash dining room, and the room after that is the miniature library…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Do we have any idea of where he is?"

"No…none at all…"

"Damn it!"

"Mustang, just calm down!"

"How can I calm down Hughes? Edward made a Philosopher's Stone, he brought Al's body back, the Homunculi are still alive except for Pride, and Edward's gone missing! Al's still unconscious and it's been a week, I killed the Fuhrer and taken his position, and I'm under too much stress right now! Tell me how I can calm down!" Mustang yelled.

"Mustang," Hughes said, "If you're going to be able to think straight, you need to release some of that stress. Come on, have dinner with Alicia, Gracia and I."

"No thanks…I think I'll pass…"

"Roy, old friend, you've got to learn when to calm down! Come on, Gracia's making brisket tonight." Hughes said, then he and Mustang both heard Mustang's stomach growl. "See? Your stomach agrees with me. When was the last time you ate something?"

"When Hawkeye forced me to…"

"Which was?"

"Two days ago…"

"See what I mean? Come on, I'll phone Gracia to tell her to set two extra places. I'll go tell Hawkeye we're eating at my place. And you better not skip, because I know that you don't have anything planned, got that?"

"Fine…"

"And guess what!"

"What…"

"Today is Alicia's birthday! She's turning five!" Mustang rolled his eyes, then almost fell out of his high backed red velvet chair when Hughes shoved a picture of a four-year-old Alicia in his face. "Isn't she just adorable?"

"Hughes…" Mustang said warningly.

"All right. I'll go call Gracia, and tell her to wrap Alicia's presents."

"Fine…wait…"

"Yes?"

"Could you…stay a while? I haven't talked to anyone since Edward went missing, and knowing that it's his birthday…just makes things worse…"

"I understand. I'll phone Gracia and be right back."

"All right…thanks Maes…"

"No problem."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wow, Shikou, that was great!" Ed complemented as he set down his spoon.

"Thanks." He heard her say. Kararu had to tell him where everything was in front of him, such as the bowl, the spoon, napkin…the only thing he hadn't asked for was a drink.

"Kararu, show Ed where his drink is. I don't think he knows where it is." He heard Shikou say.

"Here." Kararu said, taking his hand and guided it over to the glass. Ed thanked her, and was about to put it to his lips when he pulled it away. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not drinking that." Ed said quietly as he set it back down on the table.

"Why not?" Shikou asked, then Ed heard Kararu laugh. "What's so funny?"

"It seems Ed and I have something in common."

"What's that?" Ed asked.

"We both hate milk with a burning passion!" Kararu said, still laughing. Ed could tell she was smiling. If only he could see that smile…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Me:** That was chapter 1! I deeply hope that you all enjoyed it!

**Ed:** WHAT THE HELL? I'M BLIND?

**Al: **And I have my body back?

**Me:** Yes and yes. Both questions are correct!

**Ed:** (-sob-) Why me?

**Me:** I don't know. Ask my imagination.

**Ed:** All right…HEY, KARARU'S IMAGINATION! WHY DID YOU THINK OF THAT?

**Me:** Oww! That hurt you big jerk! (-hits Ed over the head with an anonymously placed frying pain-)

**Al:** Kararu, please try not to beat him up to bad again like last time…

**Me:** (-sends a menacing glare at Al-)

**Al:** Uh…heh heh…please, click that little button and leave a review on your way out!

**Me:** Yeah! Please do!

**Al:** Also, she doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but she does own Kararu Rinamino, but Shikou Rinamino belongs to a friend!

**Ed:** Oww…

**Me:** Oh, shut up, you big baby!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 2: We've Got a Location!**


	2. We've Got A Location!

Yeah, it seems that this story is one of the only ones that didn't get deleted…well, actually, it had been, but I had posted chapter one, so it was safe. I'll go ahead and let you get reading!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own Kararu Rinamino, but I don't own Shikou Rinamino, she belongs to a friend.**

**Loosing the Sight**

**Chapter 2: We've Got a Location!**

"Ed?"

Ed jerked awake as he heard a knock on his door. He sat up, sleepily running a hand across his eyes in an attempt to rub the sleep from them. "Huh?" He said groggily.

"I was just making sure you were awake." He heard the voice of Kararu call through the closed door.

"Well…I am _NOW_…" Ed said sarcastically.

"Hey, at least you didn't fall down the stairs last night…Shikou did." Kararu said, Ed sensing the humor that was hidden in her voice. Then, he heard a loud clang come from the hallway. He shot out of the bed and made it to the door without tripping, then flung the door open; even thought that didn't mean anything…he still couldn't see.

"Oww!" He heard Kararu say from the floor. "What was that for!"

"Kararu! Are you all right?" Ed asked.

"You jerk! Making fun of me getting hurt…" Ed heard the huffed voice of Shikou say angrily.

"Well, you could have hit me with your FIST instead of a FRIGGIN' _FRYING PAN_!" Kararu yelled.

"Feh…" Shikou said, then Ed heard her shift towards him. "Good morning Edward! What would you like for breakfast?"

"Uh…I don't know…"

"Ed, help me up…please?" He heard Kararu ask.

"Um…sure, where's your hand?"

"Here…" He heard Kararu say, then her hand gripped his lightly.

"Okay…" Ed said, then gripped her hand a little bit tighter and pulled her upright.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"So, do you have this place memorized yet?" Kararu asked, Ed sensing the humor in her voice.

"Yes, pretty much." Ed said. "All except for your bedrooms, of course."

"Okay, I was fixin' to say…" Shikou said, relief evident in her tone. "Come on, I'll fix you two breakfast."

"All right." Ed and Kararu said together, and they both walked down the hall after Shikou.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sir?"

"Yes Hawkeye?"

"There's someone on the phone for you." Hawkeye said.

"Who is it?" Mustang asked.

"It's the Demon and Wolf Flame Alchemist's on the line, sir."

"Them? Aren't they on vacation right now?"

"Yes sir, but they say it's important…"

"Could it wait?"

"Well, I think they're asking for more vacation time."

"Why?"

"They wouldn't say."

"All right, patch it through…"

"Yes sir." Hawkeye said. Mustang reached across his desk and picked it up receiver and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Mustang asked.

"Fuhrer Mustang?"

"Hello Demon. Wolf." Mustang greeted.

"Hello sir." Both girls said.

"May I ask why you two are calling while on vacation?"

"We wanted to ask you a question."

"That would be what girls?"

"We'd like to ask for another week or two of vacation."

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Well…you see, sir, we have an unexpected guest here."

"Who would that be?"

For once, when it was their turn to speak, only one answered. "I found a man in an alley way. He was blind, and he needed help, so I offered to let him stay and he's going to be here for a while."

"Why? Demon, you remember what happened to your mother, don't you? You know better!"

"But sir, I just could leave him!"

"Well…just as long as you know what your doing." Mustang said, then thought, _"I guess I shouldn't ask his name…Edward wasn't blind…"_

"Well, Demon, I guess you two shall be given an extra week of vacation, but no more. I want you back here, even if whoever is staying with you has to come along to stay in your dorm."

"Thank you so much sir!"

"You're welcome Demon."

"Sir?"

"Yes Wolf?"

"Have there ever been any blind State Alchemist?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, no reason. Was just curious."

"I'll let that slide…even though I want to know why you asked, I'll leave it for now. Well, I guess thanks for the call."

"You're welcome sir."

"All right. I'll see you in a week."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Mustang was about to put the receiver down when he heard a voice in the distance on the other side of the phone line say, "Who did you two just call?"

Mustang yanked it back up to his ear, and listened, but there was no sound. The girls had just hung up. He pulled it in front of his face to inspect it.

"What are you doing sir?" Hawkeye asked, looking at him confused as he set the phone down where it belonged.

"Nothing…I just swore I heard Edward's voice on the other line…"

"Maybe it _was_ him, sir."

"No, it wasn't. They said the person staying with them was blind. Edward isn't blind."

"All right sir. We'll keep looking."

"Yes…I suppose we shall…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Who did you two just call?" Ed asked as he heard them set the receiver back on its cradle.

"Just our boss." Kararu answered as Ed heard her walking over to the table.

"Who's your boss?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you…" Kararu said, then he heard her shift in her chair to face him. "His name is Fuhrer King Roy Mustang. Not a week ago he was just a Colonel, but he killed the late Fuhrer King Bradley because he was a Homunculus, which is a creature that is a soulless shell. They can live for eternity and never age. There are six left in the world that we know of now, but we don't know where they are. What also happened a week ago, two brothers had been searching for a powerful stone called the 'Philosopher's Stone' because the younger of the two brothers had had his soul put into a suit of armor after a human transmutation they had attempted when terribly wrong.

"They finally were able to make one, and the younger brother got his body back, but then the remaining Homunculus attacked the two, trying to take the Philosopher's Stone to use it on themselves to make them 'pure humans', but during the fight, the Philosopher's Stone, as well as the older brother, disappeared. The State Alchemist have been searching for him ever since. I can't seem to remember the names of the brother's for the life of me…"

Something in Ed's head seemed to click. A flick of a man with black hair and soft brown eyes popped into his head, along with a large suit of armor with a light purple cloth hanging around the waist popped into his mind, but the next second it was gone, and he couldn't recall it, no matter how hard he tried.

"That makes two of us…" Ed heard Shikou say.

"Well, we'll ask Mustang when we get back to Central. He'll definitely be able to tell us." Kararu said.

"You speak very highly of this 'Mustang' character…" Ed commented.

"Oh yes. He's our father figure. Our real father was killed by thieves when we were two, and our mother…"

"I've heard two people mention that it wasn't a good idea to have me here, remembering what happened to your mother. Shikou said something, and so did Mustang…would you mind telling me?"

"Well, you see…our mother was a loving, gentle woman. She would take in any person, wounded, sick or healthy, poor or wealthy, friend or enemy…she's let them in. One day, when we were nine, we were upstairs playing when Mom came and told us that she had brought in a man a moment ago and for us to be nice, and stay upstairs unless we were called. We didn't argue, so we just stayed upstairs and played…that is…until we heard her scream…"

"Kararu," Ed said, noticing the pain that filled her voice, "You don't have to continue."

"No, I want to. I can tell you anything, can't I?"

"Yes."

"All right…well…we heard her scream, and we ran down to find the window in the kitchen smashed and…then we saw her…she had…a knife stuck in her heart, and there were slash marks on her back and stomach…the person that she had taken in was a murderer…and since then, we've been living on our own."

"Kararu, I'm sorry…"

"No need to be. Now, Shikou, what did you fix us to eat?" Kararu asked.

Ed sensed that she wanted to change the subject, so he didn't argue when she spoke. "Yes, Shikou, what did you fix?"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxFour Days Laterxx**

Ed was making his way through the house, trying to find something to do. He walked his way to the door, where he grabbed the doorknob and opened it. A cool breeze hit his face and he smiled slightly as the wind blew the few strands of hair that were in his face off and back onto his head. Kararu had helped him wash it, and she braided it for him. He realized that his must have been how he kept his hair before he forgot everything because it just seemed natural to have it like this.

Over the pastfour days, he and Kararu had spent a lot of time together, sometimes Kararu stealing him away for long walks outside by themselves without telling Shikou. They had gotten yelled at each time when they got back, but they knew it was a reasonable price to pay for what had occurred on those walks. Enough said.

Ed stepped out onto the concrete slab and shut the door behind him. He heard the soft flutter of wings and the chirping of a bird above him. The sound floated away as he walked towards a tree. He stumbled over a tree root and started to laugh as he regained his composure while he leaned against the tree's trunk. He sat down with his back resting on the trunk, letting his hand trail over the bark of a root.

He fell into a light doze until his ears detected footsteps walking towards him. He faced the source of the noise and relaxed when he heard the familiar breathing of Kararu.

"Hey Ed." He heard Kararu said, and he heard the grass rustle slightly under his weight as she sat down next to him.

"Hi."

"So…I was wondering something…"

"And that would be?"

"Would you like to go to the lake tonight?"

"Did you ask Shikou?"

Ed faced her with a lopsided grin as he felt her stare, and he just somehow knew that she had one of her eyebrows raised.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Of course I didn't ask her!"

"We're going to get yelled at when we get back."

"So?"

Ed sighed. He knew he couldn't win the argument. "All right…"

"Okay, meet me out here in about three hours, okay?"

"All right…uh…how will I know when three hours is up?"

"I'll come find you if you aren't here."

"Sounds good."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sir?"

"What is it this time Hawkeye?"

"It's Alphonse."

"What? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing sir…he just woke up."

"Take me to him!" Mustang immediately stood up, forgetting the formalness of his title as he rushed for the door. Hawkeye opened the door and ran down the hallway, Mustang hot on her heels until she came to a halt in front of an open door. Mustang walked in when Hawkeye hadn't made a move. Sitting up in a bed near the door was the sixteen-year-old Alphonse, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Mustang?" Al said once he lifted his head and saw Mustang.

"Alphonse! You're awake!" Mustang said.

"I'm…I'm in my body!" Al said excitedly, using his hands to feel his face.

"Yes, Alphonse. Do you remember what happened?"

"Kind of…Ed and I made a stone…then, once the stone was made, Ed used the stone on me, and that's as much as I can remember…" Al said. "Speaking of Ed…where is he?"

"He…he's gone missing. He's been missing for a week and a half now, since you created the stone. From what we know, after he brought you back, the remaining six Homunculi came to try and steal the stone from him, then that's all we can piece together."

"So…you're telling me he could be dead?"

"I'm not sure…" Mustang said. He was about to say something else, but the door burst open and Hawkeye and Hughes ran in. "Maes, Riza, what are you doing?"

"We've got a location sir!" Hawkeye said.

"What?" Mustang said.

"Someone in the town Ileki…you know, the one that Demon and Wolf live in? Well, when we sent someone searching, they saw a young man dressed in black with sunglasses and long blond hair with amber eyes wondering aimlessly around the town, then a girl, I would assume it was Demon, came and took him with her." Hughes said. Mustang just sat there, jaw drooped as he gawked at this new information. "Does that ring a bell?"

"Yes, it rings the loudest bell in the whole friggin' world." Mustang said, then headed for the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**People who reviewed:**_

**SpiderFreak**

Well, thank you **SpiderFreak**, you get five platters of cookies and an Edward Elric plushie for being the only reviewer and the first reviewer of my story! Thanks so much! (-hands cookies and plushie to **SpiderFrea**k-) I already have ideas the next two chapters, so I'm going to go write them! I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 3: Why She's Also Called 'The Visions Alchemist'**


	3. Why She's Called 'The Visions Alchemist'

Yep, I'm back for chapter 3! **_And just so you know, when I switched scenes from Ed and Kararu to Mustang, Hawkeye and Al, it was a two and a half hour switch!_** Just getting that straight! Go ahead and go read please!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own Kararu and Shikou (even though she belongs to a friend) Rinamino.**

**Loosing the Sight**

**Chapter 3: Why She's Also Called 'The Visions Alchemist'**

"Mustang, what are you going to do?" Hughes asked as he ran down the hall to catch up with Mustang.

"I'm going to call Wolf and Demon right now to see if the person that is staying with them is named Edward. It is possible that he has amnesia, though I have no idea of why he would be blind, but if it is him, then the girls are in grave danger because the Homunculi have probably already figured out where he is and are going there to finish him off and get the stone that he probably has with him." Mustang said as he walked briskly back to his office.

"Mustang, calm down! If you're this uptight, imagine how much you'll beat yourself up if it's not him." Hughes continued.

"Hughes, you know how much I care for Edward as a son, but I care for those girls even more. I was best friends with their mother before she was murdered. If Edward is with them, we'll have to get someone there right away and-"

"Roy, you know that it takes two days by train to get from here to Ileki."

"I don't care! If it means that I have to walk the entire way, I will do it!"

"Roy…"

"Hughes, don't even start with me right now, I'm not in the mood."

"Roy, listen to me!" Hughes said. Mustang stopped and turned to face the Brigadier General. "You can call, but we'll still have to send someone out there. If you think too much ahead, you'll only hit crisis and total chaos when something goes wrong. Just call them, and if it is him, then we can get on a train and meet them there."

"Your right…still, I'm going to call them now." Mustang said, then whipped around and started walking briskly towards his office again. Once they reached it, Mustang opened the door, let Hughes in behind him, then locked the door once it was shut. Hughes looked at him confused, but Mustang just shook his head. Mustang walked over to his desk where he picked up the receiver of the phone off its cradle.

"Central Military Headquarters Front Desk, this is Sciezka speaking."

"Sciezka, this is Mustang. Could you do something for me?"

"Anything sir."

"Patch me through to the Rinamino residence."

"Right away sir."

Mustang's hand twitched nervously as his fingers started to intertwine themselves with the phone cord. The ringing started on the line and Mustang sat up. After about thirty seconds of the on and off ringing, and he started to get impatient.

"Pick up, damn it!" Mustang said as the on and off ringing continued to play. After another minute of waiting, he slammed the receiver back on the cradle. "Damn it!"

"No one answered?"

"No one. Hughes, get Hawkeye to pack her a bag. You need to pack one as well. We're leaving. When is the next train out of here to Risembool?"

"In half an hour." Hughes answered.

"All right, we're taking that train. Hughes, call your wife and tell her what's going on. I'll meet both you and Hawkeye at the train station in twenty minutes, agreed?"

"Yes sir." Hughes said, then saluted.

Once Hughes had unlocked the door and walked out, Mustang slumped down in his chair for a minute. "Why me…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxFive Minutes Beforexx**

Ed felt that it had been about three hours since he had last talked to Kararu, so he made his way out to the tree, being careful not to trip on the roots again. He had been sitting against the trunk for about fifteen minutes when he heard someone walking towards him.

"There you are Ed; I've been looking for you for half an hour. Where've you been?" He heard Kararu ask.

"I was inside until fifteen minutes ago, then I came out here." Ed said.

"Oh…Ed, we can't go to the lake tonight." He heard Kararu say.

"Why?" Ed asked, confused. He felt her soft hand grip his and pull him upright.

"I'll tell you when we get inside." Kararu said, then she led him back over to the house and stepped inside.

"Kararu, what's wrong?" Ed asked her once he heard the door shut. Then, he heard how still the house was. "Kararu, where's Shikou? Is she all right?"

"Well…you see…" Kararu said.

"Where is she?" Ed demanded.

"She's in the living room."

"Take me to her. Now." Ed said. Kararu took his hand again and walked him down the hall a short way and into the living room, and over to where Ed knew the couch was.

"Shikou?" Ed asked after hearing her even breathing. "Shikou." Ed said, then reached out and touched her knee. "Shikou!" Ed said while he shook her leg, yet her breathing pattern didn't change. "Kararu, why isn't she responding to me?"

"Well…there is a reason why the military also calls her the 'Visions Alchemist'. As we've told you before, we're high parts of the military. I am the Demon Alchemist, and Shikou is the Wolf Flame Alchemist, both in the ranks of Brigadier General. I can transform into a demon and Shikou and turn into a wolf, and also shoot flames like bullets using alchemy.

"When we were in Central, which is the home of the State Alchemist headquarters, we, as in Shikou and I, were sitting in Mustang's office and she just spaced out. I tried to wake her up, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get her to wake up, so I eventually just gave up. I called Mustang in, and we brought her to Mustang's dorm for the moment.

"About five hours later, she woke up, screaming about an explosion, and we ran in to see what was wrong. She said that she had seen an explosion, and was screaming that we needed to get out of there before anything bad happened to us. Then, a moment later, there was a loud boom, and the building around us exploded, and all three of us were buried in the rubble, but fortunately for us, there was a man named Armstrong, a bit of a show off if you ask me, dug us out. We all sustained injuries, ranging from Shikou's scratches to my broken leg and bruises. We never found the source of the explosion or any logical cause for it.

"Then, another time, she spaced out, and I just left her alone. She woke up about ten minutes later, asking me about some guy named Alphonse, telling me that Mustang was looking for him. I didn't know what she was taking about. Five minutes later, Mustang walked in and asked if we had seen a guy named Alphonse. We told him no, and he walked out. Her seeing the future has happened on a few other occasions, but it hasn't happened in a while.

"When she's like this, she's vulnerable to anything, so I have to keep an eye on her when she's in this condition. There's no telling how long she'll be like this, because the longest she's been out was a day, and another time was only three minutes. She could also be out for longer. No one really knows. Somehow, word got out in the military that she could see the future, so she gained her unofficial title, 'the Visions Alchemist'. Pretty interesting, huh?" Kararu said, finishing her small tale.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that…" Ed said. "So…what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure…I guess all that we really can do is just sit around here…"

"Uh…Kararu?"

"Yes?"

"Um…uh…I…uh…oh, never mind…"

"You sure you don't want to tell me?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sir, are you sure you want to spend two days on a train sitting on our butts following a simple hunch?"

"It has to be him Hawkeye! Who else could it be?"

"Someone that looks and dresses like Ed?"

Mustang sighed. He knew that Hawkeye could bait him and he couldn't evade her traps, no matter how much he tried.

"Let's just go, and if not, it'll be a little getaway."

"With Hughes here sir?"

"Yes, with Hughes…at least he'll keep us company…and Hawkeye, please don't shoot me like our last train ride…the other officers thought someone was trying to murder me."

"In point of fact, sir, I _was_ trying to murder you."

"Why? I never did figure out what I said to make you so angry!"

"You started talking about your love life with that 'Stephanie' girl before you found me."

"Oh, is that what it was?"

At the look Hawkeye gave Mustang, it made him shut up and laugh nervously.

"Well, hello again!"

They both turned around to see Hughes walking towards them with a suitcase in hand.

"Ah, Brigadier Hughes." Hawkeye said. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes. I've just said goodbye to my little Alicia. She gave me a picture and-" Hughes said as he started to dig in his pocket…no doubt looking for the picture.

"We get it Hughes. You can show us on the train. It leaves in three minutes." Mustang said with a sigh.

"Are you sure you don't want to see it now?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure. Hawkeye agrees with me, don't you?" Mustang turned to Hawkeye with a look that clearly stated 'please say you agree!'

"I agree with Mustang. Now, shall we get onto the train before it leaves without us?" Hawkeye said, Mustang letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yes." Mustang said, then picked up his suitcase and tried to take Hawkeye's from her hand.

"Uh, sir, I can carry my own suitcase." Hawkeye said.

"I know." Mustang grinned at her. "But I want to carry it for my sweetie."

"Okay." Hawkeye said, letting go of the bag. She had to try hard to keep from laughing as Mustang's arm shot to ground along with the suitcase.

"Damn it Hawkeye, what do you have in here?" Mustang said as he tried to lift it, but it fell to the ground after lifting it about ten inches.

"Well, let's see…shirts, pants, shoes, hair pins, rifle, pistol, hand gun, machine gun, bullets, eye scope, an extra pistol, more bullets…" Hawkeye said through her laughter, counting off on her fingers all the things she said, and was about to continue, but Mustang stopped her.

"Okay, that's enough. You can finish the list on the train once Hughes shows us his pictures. Just pick it up and bring it for now."

"But I thought my honey was going to carry it for me." Hawkeye put on cute, adorable little puppy dog eyes…the only way she could have done better was if she had gotten a puppy Black Hayate and put the puppy in front of her face.

"Mustang, my man…she got you good." Hughes said as he patted Mustang on the shoulder. "She's got you cornered. You better listen and do what she says if you want the chance to woo her."

"Rot in hell…" Mustang growled to Hughes, then summoned up all his might and picked up the suitcase. Amazingly, he was able to stand evenly. Now…for the hard part: taking the first step.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So…your telling me she could be like this for a few days?" Ed asked.

"It's possible." Ed heard Kararu say with a sigh.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Is there anything to do other than just sit here and talk? Not that I don't mind being with you, it's just that we might get bored later." Ed said.

"I could…I could read you a book…if you like…since you can't read…" Kararu said, and Ed could sense that she was blushing.

"Um…sure…what book?" Ed asked, getting curious as he felt the blood rush to his face.

"It's called the Demon Twins." Kararu said, and Ed heard her get up and walk over to the bookshelf that she had told him about.

"Hmm…what is it about?" Ed asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"You'll find out." Kararu said, Ed sensing her grinning. "It'll take a while to read though…"

"We've got time." Ed said as he settled down in the chair as he heard Kararu take a book off of the shelf walk back over to the chair next to him.

"All right, it's time to start." Kararu said, and Ed pulled his legs up into the chair with him to put them Indian style. "In the beginning, there were two babies, both born of one mother at the same time. They were twins, and their mother named one Kararu, and the other Shikou."

"But Kararu…how is this your names?"

"Shh, let me read. I'll answer questions later."

"Fine…"

"Anyway, their parents were killed in an explosion when they were five, and had to live on their own. These girls weren't your ordinary everyday girls that you see on the street. Maybe it was their long, waist length hair at age six that gave that away. Or maybe it was Kararu's natural red streaks, or Shikou's blue hair. Maybe it was even their unnatural eye color that tipped people off. No one really knows. But somehow…word got out. Word that the City Oodami was host to demon twins…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Now see, look, Alicia got Gracia to take this picture of her! She got on her bathing suit and hugged that stuffed panda bear to death even before Gracia took the photo! And now this one," Hughes said, flipping the photo to the next one in the stack, "is Alicia when…"

Hughes looked at the picture, then sweat dropped and laughed nervously as he tried to hide it, but Mustang and Hawkeye knew something was up.

"Hughes? What is that a picture of?" Mustang asked, cocking at eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Hughes said as he tried to shove it into his pocket, but Mustang grabbed it before he succeeded.

"Is that Alicia with…_THROWING KNIVES_?" Mustang asked, pointing at the picture. Hughes sighed.

"Yes…"

"Hughes how could you…"

"Hawkeye, you don't understand…Gracia and I walked out of the house for a moment to say hello to some old friends, and when we walked back inside, Alicia had somehow found my throwing knives, and she was throwing them at the target on the other side of the room…"

"Which was…?"

"…A small teddy bear…"

"Still, how did you take the picture then?"

"Well, Gracia keeps a camera at hand, and we found that she was throwing the knives amazingly well, hitting the target nine out of ten times, so we just let her and we took pictures. I still don't know how this one made it into the stack…" Mustang looked at it, turned it over, then started laughing hysterically.

"Sir? Are you all right?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Hughes…your daughter has one sense of humor." Mustang handed the picture back to Hughes. When Hughes looked at the picture confused, Mustang said, "Flip it."

Hughes turned it over. Then he saw it. There was a message on the back in Alicia's handwriting.

'Hah hah! I got Daddy in trouble! (I stuck the picture in here, by the way .) Mr. Mustang, be sure to laugh at Daddy for me! -Alicia'

Hughes sighed. "She knows me well…"

"Maybe too well." Mustang said.

"So, you two are married now, right?" Hughes asked the two as he put the pictures away.

"Yes…it wasn't very big…Edward and Alphonse were there as witnesses, but other than that, no one except for the minister." Mustang said.

"I see…"

"I'll be right back…" Hawkeye said as she got up.

"Where are you going honey?" Mustang asked, confused.

"Bathroom…" Hawkeye said, then opened the door, walked out and closed it behind her.

"So, Mustang, my old friend, are you going to be as enthusiastic and crazy about your baby as I was about mine?" Hughes asked with a sly grin. He just couldn't wait to see Mustang's reaction.

"Yeah, I guess." Mustang said from his comfortable position in the seat, then his eyes widened and he shot straight up and stared at Hughes as realization dawned on his face.

"Wait…WHAT baby?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**People who reviewed:**_

**SpiderXombie**

**Silvermoon15**

**Tsuki Alchemist**

**silver windflame**

**Dragon slayer alchemist**

**beautifly92**

**WinterMoonAlchemist**

**RobStar4evermagic**

**Me: **Well, that was chapter three; I hope you all liked it!

**Ed: **Hey, I'm tired…

**Me: **So?

**Ed: **I want to go to bed? HINT HINT

**Me: **So? I need you to help me with my homework!

**Ed: **Do it in the morning on the bus!

**Me: **What? No!

**Al: **Brother, let's just help her now so that we can go to sleep and-

**Ed: **Al, you're going to let her do this to us?

**Al: **Well why not?

**Me: **Yeah! Why not?

**Ed: **Because…because I said so! I'm going to listen to someone who's shorter than me!

**Me: **(-through gritted teeth while clenching fists and glaring at Ed-) I. Beg. Your. Pardon?

**Ed: **Uh…I said I'd be glad to listen to someone who's taller and a much nicer person than me!

**Me: **Oh. I thought you said something different.

**Ed: **Well, reviewers, for reading this and the chapter, and for reviewing last chapter, you all get eight platters of cookies and a special edition of Fullmetal Alchemist First Season Disk Set (not really…just imaginary)! (-hands stuff to reviewers-).

**Me: **Now help me with my homework so I can go to bed!

**Ed: **(-sigh-) All right…

**Al: **Please don't forget to review!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 4: Good Night? Yeah Right!**


	4. Good Night? Yeah Right!

Yeah, this is chapter four! Hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own Kararu Rinamino, and Shikou Rinamino belongs to Silvermoon15, so you have to ask her.**

**Loosing the Sight**

**Chapter 4: Good Night? Yeah Right!**

"Wait…WHAT baby?" Mustang yelled. Hughes burst out laughing.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Hughes asked a moment later once his laughter had subsided somewhat.

"NO!"

"Mustang, it's okay. She asked me to tell you because she was nervous about what your reaction would be. I can see why."

Hughes cocked an eyebrow at Mustang and motioned for him to take a seat on the other side of the car. Mustang glared at him when he noticed Hughes' 'I-know-something-that-you-don't' grin, but it soon turned into a grim frown.

"What is it?" Mustang asked.

"I've been meaning to tell you something…" Hughes said, then leaned over to Mustang to whisper in his ear, "Is this care being listened in on? Any possible way anyone could listen to us?"

"No, not that I know of…" Mustang whispered back, giving his friend a questioning look.

"We all know that the Homunculi's leader is Envy, right?"

"Correct…"

"Well, we've gotten reports that there's a new recruit on the team."

"What!"

"Shh, keep your voice down!"

"Sorry…could you tell me about this 'new recruit'?"

"We know for a fact that it's a Homunculus. We think he's Prides replacement."

"Do you know what he can do?"

"Huh?"

"You know, what they can do. Sloth can turn into water, Wrath can use alchemy, Envy can change into anything, Lust can extend her fingers, Greed can change his skin composition, and Gluttony can…eat…things…"

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that. Do you know anything?"

"No, not yet."

"Damn it…"

"We'll try to find out."

"All right…and I don't want to scare Hawkeye with this talk of Homunculi. I don't want her to-"

"It's all right sir, I already know. I deeply apologize for eavesdropping."

Mustang and Hughes looked up to see the door open and Hawkeye walk in, then shut the door behind her.

"Well, that goes out the window…" Mustang said. "How much did you hear?"

"The part where you started talking about the Homunculi's 'new recruit'. It's all right sir, you don't need to protect me. I'm just fine on my own. I can handle myself." Hawkeye said as she went to go sit next to him.

"Yeah, but I can't help but worry." Mustang said.

"It's all right sir. I can understand you wanting to protect me…and know that you know, our baby." Hawkeye said, grinning at Mustang.

He just glared at her as both her and Hughes started to laugh.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThat Nightxx**

"…'Kararu, we have to get out of here!' Shikou cried to her sister. 'Shikou, I'm not leaving!' Kararu yelled back." Kararu said. Ed was sitting in his chair, and anyone could probably tell he was listening very intently to his story, and his body was tense as he got more and more into the story as it proceeded.

"…'Come on!' Shikou cried as she tried to pull Kararu out of the building, then coughed when the smoke caught in her throat. 'No!' Kararu yelled angrily, ripping her arm out of Shikou's grip." Kararu paused for a few seconds, indicating to Ed that there was a scene change.

"As Challan rode his stallion as fast as he could towards the Rinamino residence, he knew he was too late when he saw the smoke rising heavily into the air. Once he got to the right street, he heard shouts and yells coming from outside the house. Thunder ran as fast as he could, and when they arrived at the scene, Challan saw that it was the governor that had done all of this.

"…'Hakami, what do you think your doing?' Challan yelled at him as he jumped from Thunder, saying a quick command to tell him to stay put. 'What do you think I'm doing Challan? I'm getting rid of these demon girls once and for all!' Hakami yelled to him. 'You don't have to kill them!' Challan replied as he ran for the entrance to the house, but someone grabbed him from behind.

"…'Let me go!' Challan yelled. 'I can't let you go in there!' The man who was holding him responded. 'No, I love Kararu! I need to get to her and Shikou! Please, let me go!' Challan yelled as he struggled against the mans grip. 'I can't!' 'I love Kararu Rinamino! Let me get her! I need to-' Challan yelled, then it seemed that all the yelling and the roar of the fire died away as a sound louder than that came to their ears. The building exploded."

Ed heard the book shut lightly. "Aww…do you have to end it there?" Ed asked, putting on his best pouting face.

"Yes. It's ten o'clock. Let's get some sleep and I'll read it to you in the morning." Kararu said. "Do you have any questions?"

"No…except for why the names of the twins in the story the same names as yours?" Ed asked.

"Well…you'll have to wait to the end of the book to find out about that." Kararu said, and Ed just knew she was smiling.

Ed sighed. "Fine. Come tell me if Shikou wakes up, I'm going to bed."

"Okay, night Ed."

"Night."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxAt Noon, the Next Dayxx**

"So, how much longer did the conductor say it would be until we got there?" Mustang asked.

"Early tomorrow morning. Give it up Mustang; whining about it isn't going to change anything." Hughes argued.

"I agree. If you don't shut up, I'll be trying to murder you again, so don't try it." Hawkeye said, reaching for her gun to show him that she was serious.

"Okay, I get it, I get it!" Mustang said, holding up his hands in a sign of mercy.

"So, since we're all bored out of our minds here…why don't we start thinking of baby names?" Hughes asked excitedly.

"Hughes, n-" Mustang said, and was about to protest but was interrupted by Hawkeye.

"That sounds like a good idea Hughes." Hawkeye said.

"Okay…let's say that it's a boy. Names from either of you?" Hughes asked.

"Well…I guess that I like Leroy…since that was my fathers name…or Roy…or Thomas." Mustang said.

"Okay, Hawkeye, what about you?"

"I'd have to say Edward, Roy, Morgan or Leonard." Hawkeye replied.

"Okay, now if it were a girl." Hughes said. "Hawkeye, you first this time."

"I like the names Serim, Faith, Recka (pronounced 'Wrecka') and Kera." Hawkeye answered.

"All right, Mustang, your turn."

"I like the names Sara, Trinity, Hope, and Siala."

"Now, if I may make a suggestion."

"Yes?"

"How about Sasha?"

Mustang and Hawkeye looked at each other, grinned and nodded to Hughes. "We like it."

"Well, you still have eight and a half months to think about it, so don't get too tied up now." Hughes said with a silly grin.

"We know." Mustang said, reaching over to pull Hawkeye closer to him. "So…what to do now?"

"I don't know…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThat Nightxx**

"…'So what are we going to do? Just let them do that to Challan?' Shikou asked Kararu as she turned to look at her twin. 'Everyone thinks we're dead Shikou. Even Challan. We don't matter to him anymore. They've forgotten about us.' Kararu replied. 'Kararu, listen to yourself!' Shikou said angrily. 'Shikou, he didn't come into the building after us! He doesn't care about me like I thought he did!' Kararu said, trying as hard as possible to stop the tears from flowing down her face." Kararu read from the book.

She had let Ed sleep until noon that day, since he got up at six and said that he couldn't sleep last night at all, so she just let him go back to bed. Shikou was still in her trance like state, so she couldn't do anything at the moment. Kararu had picked up the book after dinner and was reading to Ed, since they hadn't read any all day.

"…'Kararu, just listen to me. Maybe he did try to come in after us, but someone stopped him. Just think about that possibility for just one second, then tell me he didn't love you. He did tell me that he did, you know.' Shikou said." Kararu read, then looked over at Ed's chair next to Shikou on the couch, curled up. He looked like he had been listening, but looked like he had just fallen asleep.

Ed was half asleep at the moment, but didn't feel like waking up fully. He heard her lightly close the book, then set it down on the table and quietly get up. A moment later a blanket was lightly set on top of him and tucked underneath him. He heard her walk to the door, flip the little light switch, then whisper, "Good night Ed," then she walked out the door, then she was gone down the hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxTwo Hours Laterxx**

Ed jerked awake when he heard someone scream. He sat up and then the scream became words.

"They're coming! They're coming! Oh my God, they're going to attack us! They're going to kill Ed! We have to get out of here!"

Ed recognized the voice to be Shikou's as he realized the voice was coming from the other end of the couch.

"Shikou! What's wrong?" Ed asked, reaching over to try to calm her down.

"Ed, they're going to try and kill you!" Shikou yelled. Ed had to cover his ears because of his sensitive hearing.

"Shikou! Ed! Everything all right?" Ed heard Kararu's voice yell as steps bounded the stairs to stand in the doorway, then run over to the couch they were both on.

"Kararu, we have to get out of here!" Shikou shrieked.

"Shikou, what are you saying?" Kararu asked.

"They're coming to kill Ed!"

"Who are they?"

"The Homunculi!"

Ed just somehow knew that Kararu went pale as a ghost.

"Ed, we need to go! Now!"

"But we need to stay!" Ed said.

"No, we need to go! Come on, I'll lead you out of the hou-" Kararu said, then there was the sound of smashing glass, and Ed had the feeling of the couch being turned over. He jumped off of it and threw Kararu and Shikou to the ground with him as he heard whatever it was that came through the glass fly over their heads.

"Well, well, well. Looky here Envy…I've found them." Said a voice that was childish and full of pride.

"Well done Wrath. Sloth! Lust! Greed! Help search the house, and Gluttony…set up explosives. Stop! Don't eat them this time, got it?"

"Yes…yes Envy…" A loud and greedy voice said, then there were loud footsteps running off into the distance outside.

Ed crawled over to the side of the couch that wasn't facing the window, and he heard Kararu and Shikou crawl after him, one getting on each side of them.

"Good night?" Ed asked, then turned to Kararu. "Yeah right!

"Well, excuse me!" Kararu hissed angrily.

"Wrath, Sloth, Greed, you three go check upstairs. Lust and I will search downstairs. It's time to find Edward Elric…and make him pay! We need the little brat alive, so don't kill him! Don't hurt him for that matter. Just bring him to me!"

Ed recognized the voice, and he suddenly had to clutch his head as he got a sudden headache.

"Ed? Are you all right?" Kararu whispered to him. Ed saw picture after picture of people pop into his mind. He didn't know any of them, but he somehow did…all seven of the people shown had a tattoo somewhere on their body, and he knew it was the sign of the arborous.

"My head…is pounding…" Ed whispered.

"Envy! I hear something in here!" Ed heard a woman's voice yell, and it seems she was almost to the doorway.

"Oh no, go!" Kararu whispered, then Ed felt her shove him in a direction. They were crawling across the floor until Ed thought they were in the kitchen, but he wasn't sure.

"FOUND THEM!" They heard a voice yell, then there was a surprised and painful shriek from Shikou as Ed heard her lift off of the ground, then he heard another window smash and a scream from Shikou, then all was silent.

"Shikou!" Kararu yelled, then Ed felt himself being pulled to his feet, and someone grab his hand. Kararu led him in a direction, and he was glad that he had her there, because otherwise, he would be lost. "Come on!"

"Hey guys, there here! Don't worry about hurrying. They won't get very far." Ed heard the voice say, then he and Kararu were both lifted off of the ground and were separated.

"Edward!" Kararu yelled.

"Kararu!" Ed yelled after her, then he felt himself hit the ground on his hip, where he already knew a bruise was forming. "Who or what are you?"

"My, my, my. He's only been missing for two weeks and he already doesn't remember us." The voice sounded pitiful. "I feel so hurt…"

"I have no idea who you are and what your talking about! I don't remember anything more than a week and a half ago!"

"Oh? Did Pride already get to him?" The voice asked.

"I guess so." The kid's voice said. Ed pulled himself to his feet, then he heard the rustle of grass to his other side and a gasp telling him that Kararu was all right.

"Kararu, are you all right?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kararu said, then he felt a small heat wave come from her direction, then it disappeared. When she spoke next, her voice was deeper and sounded a bit more evil…but Ed knew it was still her. "Let's take care of these bastards, shall we?" He heard her clap her hands, then shove them on the ground, and a surprised yelp came from one of the group in front of him.

"Damn, I forgot! She can use circle less alchemy! Be careful around her!" The commanding voice said. "Sloth, Greed, take care of the girl!"

"Right away." Two voices said, then Ed heard them run at Kararu and a heated battle broke out.

"Lust, grab Ed so we can give him a little wake up call and bring back his memories and sight."

"Be glad to." The woman's voice said, then Ed felt what was like pipes of steel wrap around him.

"Let me go!" Ed yelled as he tried to escape the grip he was in as he felt himself being lifted off of the ground.

"Feisty as ever, I see." The commanding voice said, then Ed felt himself land on the ground. "Wrath, do it!"

"Of course!" The child's voice said, then Ed felt a pair of cold hands being put on his temples. A moment later, his headache that he had previously forgotten about came back full force as image after image, memory after memory popped into his head. Then, Ed went limp in the grip of his attacker, then the cold hands were put on his eyes. A few words were muttered, then the hands were pulled away and his attacker released him of the grip and he fell to the ground.

This time, when he opened his eyes like normal, a burst of dark green and darkness came to his eyes. He blinked, then brought his head up to see a child in front of him, grinning like an idiot as he pushed some long black hair out of his purple eyes.

"Envy, oh Envy, he remembers! He sees me now!" The child said, jumping up and down, clapping.

"Wrath…" Ed muttered as he pulled himself up onto his feet. He looked at the four Homunculi in front of him, Wrath jumping around happily, Gluttony staring at him with wide, greedy eyes, Lust staring at him with a small smile in its face and Envy sat there, in all its leadership glory, looking at its handiwork with pride.

"So, do you remember now why we've come?" Envy asked.

"No. Not yet." Ed said, looking down at his hands to see that nothing about them was changed.

"I have some important business with Scar related to the stone that I must discuss with him. Gluttony, come with me." Lust said.

"But Lust, I wanted to stay…"

"Come!"

"All right…"

"Wrath, you come too."

"But…"

"No buts! Now!"

"All right…" Then, Lust, Gluttony and Wrath all seemed to disappear at the same time.

"So, they're going to do your work?" Ed asked.

"You could say that. Since the old hag, Dante died, I've been the leader around here. I'm starting to like it." Envy said, crossing its arms across its chest as it started at him.

"Let's finish it!" Ed yelled, then clapped his hand and made his automail a sword and ran at Envy. Envy didn't expect Ed to move so quickly, so he was shoved to the ground by Ed. Ed clapped his hands and shoved them on the ground, creating little pieces of cement that seemed to glue Envy to the ground.

"Damn you!" Envy yelled at Ed as he tried to get up, but found he couldn't.

"Heh, now see how you like being left in the dark." Ed said with a smirk, then he heard something that made his heart miss half a beat. A scream calling his name.

"Edward!"

He turned around to see a girl trapped in Greed's overly large grip, its hand around the girl's neck. Her long black hair shimmered in the moonlight as the red streaks gave it an evil glow. Two little triangular shaped, midnight black dog ears that were on top of her head twitched and swiveled around as two black tails flicked and shimmered in the light. The glow of her crimson eyes was one of the things that Ed noticed immediately about her, and she just looked so familiar to him yet…distant. She screamed again, this time quieter and she seemed to be loosing air.

"Edward!"

Ed then recognized the voice and his heart stopped.

It was Kararu.

"Kararu! I'm coming!" Ed yelled as he ran towards her. Sloth had long since disappeared, and Envy was still stuck to the ground. Ed dove at Greed, shoving it to the ground knocking its hand off of Kararu, and when she hit the ground Ed heard her gasp and sputter for air. Ed clapped his hand and did the same thing that he did with Envy: cement him to the ground. When Ed turned to Kararu next, he saw her sitting up, staring at the person in front of her with wide eyes.

The thing before her shoved a few strands of short, dark brown hair behind its ear to reveal a pair of stunning blue eyes.

"Arlic? Is that you?" Kararu gasped out.

"Yes, it's me Kararu. Just let me look into your eyes." The creature knelt down next to her and she looked into its eyes and its into hers.

"No, Kararu, don't!" Ed yelled, remembering what this Homunculus could do. He ran at them and shoved them to the ground. Ed jumped up and pulled Kararu to her feet and ran with her behind him away from the Homunculus, which was following them. Kararu tripped, and Ed reached back and picked her up bridal style so he could run faster.

He ran until he reached the other side of the house, then turned to see that the Homunculus wasn't casing them anymore. Ed set Kararu back on the ground and gasped for air. Then, he heard a little clicking noise and then he muttered, "Oh shit…"

The air around them became still and a sound filled their ears that made them want to scream. Ed shoved Kararu onto the ground, him on top to protect her as a loud boom echoed around them. Then, the force of the explosion hit them. The pressure was too much than their brains could handle, so their heads rolled to the side onto the ground as they fell unconscious.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**People who reviewed:**_

**Silvermoon15**

**silver windflame**

**SpiderXombie**

**beautifly92**

**Me:** Well, I've been waiting to write this chapter forever, and pretty soon you'll understand why this story is called what it's called, okay?

**Ed: **Yes! I have my sight back! And my memories!

**Me:** Yup!

**Al:** Well, we all know that she's been waiting for this chapter to see reactions of…wait till you see NEXT chapter…0.0

**Ed: **Shut up! You don't want to give it away!

**Al:** Opps…sorry!

**Me:** I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll update when I get the next chapter written!

**Ed:** Thanks for reading!

**Me:** Oh! And everyone who reviewed last chapter gets twelve platters of cookies and a free ticket to read the next chapter ( XD ) lol. I'll see you next chapter!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 5: Truth and Discovery**


	5. Truth and Discovery

**Me:** Yeah, it's time for the next chapter! Ed, do the disclaimer!

**Ed:** Why do I have to?

**Me:** (-lifts up hands ready to clap and lifts a wrench-)

**Ed:** GAH! Okay, okay, I get it, I'll do it!** Kararu doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, though she wishes she owned me, but she does own Kararu Rinamino, and Silvermoon15 owns Shikou Rinamino, we're just borrowing.**

**Me:** Thank you! Now, on with the chapter!

**Loosing the Sight**

**Chapter 5: Truth and Discovery**

Ed groaned as he moved his body around feeling bruises and sore areas spring to life. He opened his eyes and expected to see darkness like usual, but light came straight into them, making him shut them quickly.

"That's right…I can see now…" Ed muttered. He turned away from the light and opened his eye a crack to see it was about ten in the morning. "I must have been out for at least ten hours…" He realized, then jumped when a voice behind him spoke.

"So…did you have a good nights sleep Edward?"

"What the hell are you talking about Mustang?" Ed questioned the man behind him. Mustang just smirked and pointed onto the ground next to Ed. Ed looked to see a sleeping Kararu on the ground next to him, her arm lightly wrapped around his waist. Ed started to blush furiously.

"Sh-shut up Mustang…" Ed muttered, then quietly stood and picked up Kararu bridal style, marveling at her dog ears and tails, then he had to tear his eyes away from her beauty that he had never set eyes on before. She still slept on.

"What happened?" Mustang asked, looking at the pile of wood that used to be the house.

"Homunculi." Ed replied, and that was all that needed to be said. Then, a thought came to his head. He blurted out frantically, "Where's Shikou?"

"What?" Mustang asked. "I thought you knew where she was! What happened to her?"

"Well Mustang…this may sound strange, but for the past two weeks, I didn't know who I was and…I was blind. Now, I can remember everything and see but…"

"At least that explains the blind person that was staying with Demon and Wolf…but you still didn't answer my question, Edward. What happened to Wolf?"

"Wolf?"

"Shikou."

"Well…I heard her lift off of the floor, a window smashed, a scream came from her, then the sound of something hitting a tree, then silence."

"Damn…the Homunculi must have taken her…we've searched the entire grounds and none of them were here…"

"I guess that means that Envy and Greed got away…" Ed muttered, then turned to Mustang. "Mustang, I-"

"Edward! She's bleeding!" Mustang said urgently. Ed looked at him confused, then looked down at Kararu to see fresh blood seeping out of her shirt around her midsection, her face twisted in unmistaken pain.

"We've got to get her to the hospital!" Ed said worriedly.

"Hughes!" Mustang yelled. There was the sound of crashing plants and breaking twigs as Ed saw Hughes running towards them from in the forest.

"Sir?" Hughes asked once he reached them.

"Where's the hospital?" Mustang asked.

"I can take you there…" Hughes said, then asked, "Why?" All Mustang had to do was point to Kararu, and that got him running. Ed and Mustang followed, and they quickly saw the small town come into sight. Hughes ran them to a small, plain white building. He opened the door and ushered the three inside.

"She needs help now!" Ed yelled as he ran in first.

"What happened to her?" A doctor asked as she ran over. "Ah…it's Kararu again…"

"What do you mean 'again'?" Ed asked coolly as someone brought over a stretcher for him to lay her on.

"Later. Again, I ask, what happened to her?"

"I'm not really sure…I think she was stabbed…" Ed said.

"We'll take her from here." The doctor said. Ed was about to follow, but a nurse held him back.

"I'm sorry sir," He said, "but I can't let you in here."

"Please, let me go in with her!" Ed said, but Mustang walked over to him, put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Ed sighed, then went over to one of the chairs they had set up in the small waiting room.

This was going to be a long morning…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

xxTwo Hours Laterxx 

"Shouldn't they have come and gotten us by now?" Ed asked, looking over at Hughes and Mustang.

"It may have taken them a while to figure out what happened to her and how to treat it." Hughes explained.

"Just calm down. They'll come and get us soon, I promise." Mustang said. Ed nodded and sighed. He just knew that the two knew something that he didn't, but he didn't feel like investigating right now. He sighed again and put his face in his hands. How much longer did he have to wait?

He started counting the floor tiles again. _"One hundred two, one hundred three, one hundred four, one hundred five…"_

A few moments later, the doors opened and the doctor walked back in, Ed's head shooting up to look at her.

"How is she doctor?" Ed asked, being the first one up and over to her.

"Please, don't call me doctor. Call me Karen."

"All right…Karen, how is she?"

"Oh, Kararu? She's fine now." Karen said as Mustang and Hughes walked over. "Would you like to see her?"

"Yes, please." Ed said, then Karen turned around and led the three through the door and down a small hallway.

"She'll be able to leave in a few days, but we need to keep her here to watch over her for a while." Karen said. "This is her room." She stopped in front of a door and pointed to it. "No more than three visitors at a time, okay? And right now there's a nurse in there checking on her."

"All right. Thank you for all that you've done Karen." Mustang said.

"It was my pleasure, Fuhrer." Karen said, then turned around and walked back towards her office. Ed reached a hand for the knob of the door, but pulled it back when someone on the other side of the door spoke.

"Miss Rinamino, you need to lay back down!"

Ed looked at Mustang and Hughes, then he jumped when he heard a loud crashing noise and the loud rustling of sheets.

"No! I refuse! I have to get out of here!"

Mustang looked at Hughes, who looked at Ed, who was looking at Mustang. Then, they all dove for the door, Ed making it through first. They all ran in to see Kararu laying on the floor with sheets wrapped around her, pointing angrily and baring her fangs at the nurse as she started to breath heavily.

"Miss Rinamino, please! You need to rest!"

"Like hell I do! I've got to get out of this place! I hate hospitals! This is hell, I have to get out!" Kararu yelled as she untangled the sheets from around her, and wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She ran straight into Ed, who pulled her into a hug. "Let me go, I-Ed?"

"Yes, Kararu, it's me." Ed said, who pulled her closer to him.

"Ed…I hate hospitals…please, help me get out!" Kararu pleaded as she buried her face into his shirt, Ed feeling it get wet as her tears started to seep into the cloth.

"Kararu, I can't. This is the only way you can get better." Ed said.

"But Ed…"

"No buts. You're staying here."

"All right…" Kararu said, then pulled her head away from his shirt, looking at his chest. "Ed…are there any bandages around my eyes?" She asked suddenly.

"No…" Ed said.

"Ed…I…" Kararu said, then looked up at him, making him gasp when he saw her eyes. "I can't see!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Shikou groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Damn it…whoever did this is _so_ gonna pay…" Shikou muttered as she felt the bruises on her arm and side. She sat up and looked around, immediately knowing that she wasn't outside of her house. "Where am I?"

"Oh, oh, look Envy, she woke up!" An annoying child's voice cheered happily.

"Good." Another voice said, the tone full of pride and command.

"Who the hell are you?" Shikou asked. Out of the shadows walked four people, all dressed in black, one of them very familiar to her. "Arlic? Is that you?"

"Who is this Arlic I keep hearing about?" The commanding voice asked.

"It was my name, Envy." The person said. "Before I became a Homunculus."

"Arlic…you're a Homunculus? How?" Shikou gasped.

"Pride, could you leave so she'll shut up? Her voice gives me a headache." Envy said.

"Of course." Pride said, then it stepped back into the shadows. The loud creak of a door told Shikou that it had left the room.

"Oh, my voice gives you a headache now, does it?" Shikou asked, and tried to clap her hands, but found there were shackles around her wrists that only just prevented her from it. "You bastard!"

"Yes, I get that a lot." Envy said with a smirk.

"Envy, can I eat her? Can I?" The fat lump which Shikou hadn't expect to be able to speak did, and its greedy little eyes turned to her, a hungry, evil glint filling the stare.

Shikou started to breathe heavily as she started to get very frightened. Was she really going to be eaten?

"Well…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"What?" Ed gasped.

"I can't see!" Kararu said. Ed looked back into her eyes to see that they didn't have pupils, but just a deep crimson color, looking, yet seeing nothing.

"Damn it, Pride must have gotten to you!" Ed said, then Mustang spoke.

"Pride? What are you talking about Edward? I killed him two weeks ago." Mustang said.

"No, the NEW Pride. The one that got hold of me before I went missing. He can look into your eyes and make you forget everything but your name, and also make you blind. Apparently, he wasn't able to erase her memories, just her sight." Ed said.

"So, our military intelligence was indeed correct." Mustang said.

"Then that means that there really is a new recruit on the team." Hughes said.

"Arlic…" Kararu muttered.

"What was that?" Hughes asked.

"Arlic." Kararu repeated.

"Could you speak a little louder sweetie?" Mustang asked as he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder (no, he didn't call her 'sweetie' because he's cheating on Hawkeye, he's just her father figure, and he used to call her that when she was little, and not on duty in the military, so he's not a perv like I know that some of you were probably thinking).

"Arlic." Kararu repeated louder and clearer.

"Who is that?" Ed asked.

"He was the one that…" Kararu said, but trailed off.

"Ah. I see Kararu, there's no need for you to continue." Mustang said quietly. Ed looked up at him shocked.

"_How can he show so much emotion when he's talking to her? I've never heard his voice so soothing or seen his eyes so soft…"_ Ed thought.

"What are you talking about Mustang?" Ed asked.

'Later.' Mustang mouthed to him. "Come on Kararu, let's get you back to the bed." Mustang said.

"Get that needle out of my elbow." Kararu growled. "I don't want to do it."

"Huh?" Mustang asked, then looked down at her elbow to see that there was indeed a syringe in it. "Oh, of course." Mustang reached down and without warning pulled it out.

She hissed in pain, then muttered, "Hospitals can go to hell…" then allowed herself to be led over to the bed by Ed, Mustang and Hughes pulling a chair over to the bed so they could sit down.

"Ed, what happened to the house?" Kararu asked once he had put her on the bed and put the covers over her. Before he answered, he pulled himself a chair up and sat down in it.

"It kind of blew up."

"Damn, that's the second one this year…"

"Really?"

"So THAT'S what happened to your old house in Central." Mustang said with a grin.

"Uh…heh, yeah?"

"Kararu, why do you hate hospitals so much?" Ed asked. She turned to him.

"Uh…well, I…um…when I was six…I had gotten really sick, and I had to stay here for a little while, and while I was here, my grandparents were staying with me because Mom and Dad had to go on a business trip for something. Two people came into the room in the middle of the night, almost killed my grandparents, and stabbed me in the midsection, almost killing me as well. They left, and then a few minutes later I was surrounded by doctors with needles and stuff, and ever since, I can't stand to be in a hospital alone."

"I understand." Ed said.

"Wait, hold the phone! Where's Shikou?" Kararu asked urgently.

"She was…taken by the Homunculi."

"What? Ed, I'm going to get her right now, and you can't stop me!" Kararu started to get up and shove the covers off of her.

"Actually, Kararu, I think I can." Ed said, grabbing her shoulder and pushing her back down on the bed gently.

"Ed, let me go get her!" Kararu said, pushing his hand off of her shoulder and tried to get up again.

"Kararu, I will not let you go! You need to rest!"

"No, Ed, I don't!"

Ed was about to give her a small piece of his mind, but suddenly the lights went out.

There was a surprised yelp from Kararu, somehow Ed's chair got flipped backwards and he was flipped back onto the cold, hard tile flooring, there were two loud thuds as two bodies hit the floor, and the sound of the window smashing ended the noise, and the room entered silence.

There wasn't any light from outside, as it had gotten very stormy in the past two hours, and wasn't an ounce of daylight streaming in through the broken window.

When the lights came back on, Ed looked around. Something was wrong.

VERY wrong.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**People who reviewed:**_

**silver windflame**

**waterswind**

**L33Tbunny**

**kccross5474**

**Me:** Well, that was it!

**Ed:** What's wrong?

**Me:** (-puts on an 'I-know-something-that-you-don't' look on my face-) Wouldn't you like to know!

**Ed:** Yes, I would!

**Al:** When do I come into the picture again?

**Me:** Um…I think you make an appearance next chapter, but I'm not sure…also, just so that everyone reading knows, _**AL WAS NEVER THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**_!

**Ed:** He wasn't?

**Me:** Not in my story!

**Ed:** Oh…

**Al:** Huh…interesting…then, how was it made?

**Me:** You'll just have to wait and find out now, won't you?

**Ed:** You're hateful…

**Me:** I know! Al, do the disclaimer again!

**Al:** Why?

Me: Because there's a NEW CHARACTER! D-U-H!

**Al:** Oh…**Kararu doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, though she wishes she could own Brother, but she does own Kararu Rinamino and Arlic (Pride), and Silvermoon15 owns Shikou Rinamino, we're just borrowing.**

**Me:** You got that right! Ed, give the reviewers their gifts!

**Ed:** Why do I have to do it?

**Me:** Oh, look, a delete key that says 'Edward Elric' on it! Gee, I wonder what would happen if I pressed it…(-finger hovers over key-)

**Ed:** All right, I get it, I'll friggin' tell 'em…

**Me:** Good!

**Ed:** All reviewers, you get twenty platters of cookies to keep you occupied until next chapter, you all get a Fullmetal Alchemist calendar and if you want, twenty pounds each of left over Valentine's Day fudge (made out of pure chocolate and sugar).

**Me:** Yup! Well, I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 6: An Equivalent Exchange**


	6. An Equivalent Exchange

**Me:** Yup, that's right! It's time for chapter six! Yay!

**Ed:** Why are you so excited?

**Me:** Why do you have to ask?

**Ed:** I don't know, I'm just wondering…

**Al:** Do I finally make an appearance in this chapter?

**Me:** Maybe…you'll just have to wait and see! (-smug grin-)

**Al:** You're so mean to me…

**Me:** Yeah, I try. Ed, do the disclaimer…unless you want to have your automail dismantled. (-lifts wrench-)

**Ed:** Fine, fine…**Kararu doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but she does own Kararu Rinamino and Arlic (Pride), and Silvermoon15 owns Shikou Rinamino, we're just borrowing.**

**Me:** That's right! On with the chapter!

**Loosing the Sight**

**Chapter 6: An Equivalent Exchange**

Something was wrong.

VERY wrong.

"Kararu!" Ed yelled. No answer. "Damn it!" He looked over the room once again to see…

"Mustang! Hughes!" Ed cried. He jumped up, feeling his left ankle twisted the wrong way. He fell to the ground saying, "Oh shit!" He landed on his bruised hip and hissed in pain. A groan from the two on the floor told Ed that one of them was awake.

"Damn…" Ed heard one of them said, then he watched Hughes sit up and rub the back of his head. "What…happened?"

"Beats me." Ed said, dragging himself across the floor over to him. "Is Mustang all right?"

"He's just knocked out." Hughes said after a moment of examining his friend.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, except for my head…Edward, are you hurt? Your ankle…"

"It's fine…really, it is." Ed said, putting on his best poker face but unfortunately, it wasn't good enough to fool Hughes.

"Let me see it." Hughes said, getting up and going over to Ed where he had stopped dragging himself. He knelt down next to him and pulled up Ed's pant leg and took off his boot to look at his ankle. "Hmm…" He took his middle and index finger and ran it over Ed's ankle, and in one particular spot, it seemed like Hughes was running a lit match over it.

"Ouch, don't touch that!"

The words had just come out of his mouth, and he tried to stop them but it didn't work.

"See?" Hughes said, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're lucky, it's just a sprain." Hughes got up and walked over to Mustang, then looked at Kararu's bed. "So, she's gone, huh?"

"Yeah…" Ed said, his voice full of worry and sadness.

"You really love her, don't you?" Hughes asked gently. Ed started to blush. "Come on, you can tell me." Ed cocked an eyebrow at him, then pointed to Mustang. "Oh, him? He's still out cold."

"I…I do…" Ed said, his blush increasing. Suddenly, Mustang sat straight up, Hughes and Ed both jumping and backing up against the nearest wall in fright.

"HA! I KNEW IT EDWARD!" Mustang yelled crazily, pointing an accusing finger at Ed.

"I thought you said he was still out cold…" Ed said, wanting to shrink to the size of an ant in embarrassment, then crawl under a rock and die.

"Uh…he WAS…" Hughes said with a sweatdrop.

"Huh? Where's Kararu?" Mustang asked as he looked around. "Oww, my head…"

"It seems she's gone." Ed said.

"We need to go find her then." Mustang said, getting up.

"But where do we look first?" Ed asked.

"Uh…I thought you knew…" Mustang said.

Both Ed and Hughes sweatdropped.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kararu! Kararu, wake up!"

Kararu felt her body being shook, but she was somehow too weak to respond.

"Come on Kararu, please! Wake up!"

Her body shook more violently, yet she still couldn't answer.

"Please…just wake up…"

Her body stopped shaking, and she felt a small drop of water hit her cheek.

"Kararu, wake up, please…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

A new voice had entered into the conversation, the tone harsh and commanding. She heard a loud slap and the sound of something hitting the floor.

"And I said no! Kararu, please, wake up!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO!"

Kararu heard a hand fly swiftly up high into the air, and she sat straight up and yelled, "DON'T!"

She heard the hand stop moving towards the person on the floor.

"Kararu…"

"Shikou?" Kararu asked. She turned to the source of the voice.

"Yes Kararu." Shikou said.

"Shikou, where are you?" Kararu asked.

"I'm here." Shikou said.

"I can't see you…" Kararu said.

"Your…blind?"

"I think…"

"Oh, did Pride already get you? That's a real shame, he ruined some of my fun yet again…Oh well, that just opens up more options." The commanding voice said.

"Envy…" Kararu spat.

"You already know my name, do you? I feel so honored that someone of your stature would have heard of me." Envy said, then Kararu heard footsteps go towards Shikou.

"Don't go any closer to her Envy." Kararu growled. "Or I'll claw your eyes out."

"Oh really? How?" Envy asked. Kararu hadn't thought that far and she growled at him. "Oh ho, I hit a nerve!"

"Shut up Envy!" Kararu heard Shikou yell.

"Oh, and as you would say, 'and I said no!'" Envy said, mimicking her voice. "HEY GUYS! COME ON IN, ITS TIME TO GET WHAT WE DESERVE!"

Kararu heard a door to her left creak open and she heard six people walk in.

"Pride, stay by the door. I don't want her to get distracted by you. You'll get to have your fun eventually." Envy commanded.

"All right." Pride's voice said, and she heard a person lean against the wall.

"Now, it's time to get some information out of these two." Envy said, then turned to the two girls. "All right, answer me and no one'll get hurt. Where is the Philosopher's Stone?"

Kararu had to keep her face straight and her eyes from widening. She knew exactly where it was. "I don't know." Kararu answered out calmly.

"I don't know either." Shikou said.

Kararu heard Envy growl. "I know that one of you knows where it is. Tell me and no one will get hurt, GOT IT?"

"We don't know!" Shikou cried out.

"Lust, grab the wolf girl to keep her from doing anything. Gluttony…grab the blind girl. Do what you have to so she'll speak."

"Yes Envy…" A greedy little voice said, and Kararu heard large, loud steps walking slowly towards her. There was a surprised yelp from Shikou.

"Kararu! Kararu, move!" Kararu heard Shikou yell frantically, then her voice became muffled as something covered her mouth.

Kararu started to grow frightened. What was going to happen? She shrieked as two hands grabbed her arms and shoved them to her sides.

"Where is the stone?" Envy asked.

"I don't know!" Kararu said.

"Tell me!"

"I said, I don't know!"

"I KNOW YOU KNOW! TELL ME NOW!"

"I don't know!"

The hand that she had on her right arm lifted, then there was a searing pain in her right shoulder and she screamed in pain. She fell to the ground, her left hand going over to her shoulder.

"Gluttony…" Kararu heard Lust say. "Wipe your mouth." Kararu hissed in pain, and she heard Shikou gasp in horror through her gag.

"Now…tell me where it is." Envy said yet again.

"I…I don't know!" Kararu gasped out, feeling blood pour freely out of her shoulder where her right arm used to be.

"Get the wolf girl!" Envy said, and Kararu heard three pairs of footsteps heading in Shikou's direction. After a minute, there was a frightened gasp from Shikou, and a muffled yelp.

"Please…leave my sister alone…I'll…I'll tell you what you want to know…just please…don't hurt my sister…" Kararu said, feeling tears come into her pupil-less eyes as she sat up as best she could.

"All right. Leave her. Chain her hands though." Envy said, and Kararu sighed in relief as she heard Shikou drop to the floor.

"Now, where is the stone?" Envy asked again, his voice surprisingly soothing and calm.

"It's…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ed pulled piece after piece of wood off of the pile of the 'house'. He was searching for anything, anything that the Homunculi would have left behind to indicate where they had taken Shikou and Kararu.

He finally saw a small, dark blue leather bound book that had a burnt edge. He reached down to pick it up to read the title in bold, golden cursive letters: 'The Demon Twins'…

Ed flipped the pages until he found a small bookmark in it. It was only about three pages from the end, so he set down the wood he had in his hand and brought the book over to a tree where he sat down to read.

The last few paragraphs read:

'_And so, the girls made their last wish. No one knows what it was, and even though the girls knew that the Fates would never allow it, it was still worth a try. They drew their last breath as Challan tried desperately to convince them to try and live._

_This story I tell you is quite true. So true, in fact, that you can go to the Ileki City graveyard and find two, unmarked graves that mysteriously have flowers growing there all year round._

_The girls will be born again in four hundred years, and they shall have the same names, and shall also be twins. They shall have powers, and the demon in them will often come out. For now, I leave you with this: My beloved readers, listen to me and trust the story is true. To find out more about them…well…let's just say you have to go to their graves to find out.'_

Ed stared down at the page. He closed the book and looked at the cover and the spine in hopes of finding the authors name, but found none. He opened the cover to see the title of the book in the middle of the first page, then gasped when he saw the author's name:

_Hoenhiem Elric_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Al looked up from the book he was reading when there was a knock on his door. "Come in." He called. The door opened and someone stuck their head in. "Oh, hey Havoc. Come to talk again have you?"

"Actually, someone else, did…there's a visitor here for you." Havoc said, then turned behind him. "All right dear, go on in."

Al looked at Havoc with a puzzled look. The only people who had come in to talk to him were Sciezka, Havoc, Fuery, Breda and Falman. He grinned when Havoc stepped aside and another person came in.

"Winry!" Al said happily, standing up and running over to the girl, hugging her around the neck.

"Alphonse! You've got your body back!" Winry said excitedly.

"I know! And I get hungry, and tired, and I can feel things!" Al chirped happily.

"That's wonderful!" Winry cheered.

"I'll just leave you two to your business." Havoc said with a sly grin and a wink to Al before walking out of the doorway, shutting it behind him.

"Good, now he's gone." Al said with a sly grin similar to Havoc's.

"So, how've you been since you woke up?" Winry asked flirtingly, putting her arms around his neck playfully.

"Wonderful, but its pure bliss now that you're here." Al said, pulling her into another hug. "So, how was it without me?"

"I'm not sure…we still don't have any information on Ed yet…as far as we know here in the military, Ed's still missing."

"So…he could be dead…right?"

"Al, don't think like that. You know he isn't dead."

"Oh come on Winry. He's been gone for a week; the Homunculi are still after him and the stone. There's no way he could have escaped them…"

"Come on Al, think for a minute. Listen to what your saying. Ed's alive, I-" Winry said, but was interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Al called once more, and when the door opened, Falman stood there.

"Mister Elric, Miss Rockwell, Brigadier General Hawkeye is on the phone to speak to the both of you on a three way line…we have two phones already set up for you." Falman informed them.

"All right, thank you Falman." Al said, and he suddenly noticed that he and Winry were still hugging each other, and their faces were very close together. He blushed and lightly pulled away from her, Winry blushing when she also realized their current situation. Falman just smirked and motioned for them to follow him out the door.

"All right, pick you phone. Go ahead and talk, Hawkeye's on the line." Falman said.

"Thanks." Winry said, then picked up the phone. "Hawkeye?"

"Winry? Oh, thank god, you're there too. Good, I can tell you and Al at the same time." The voice of Hawkeye said through the earpiece.

"What's wrong?" Al asked once she finished.

"Well, we found Ed."

"YOU DID? OH MY GOD, IS HE ALIVE?" Winry shrieked.

"Yes, he's fine…well, was…he's gone, he must have run off. We had found him, along with two other State Alchemists. From what he told us before he left, for the past week, he was blind and didn't know who he was. The State Alchemists, Demon and Wolf are their titles, were living up in Ileki. They took him in and allowed him to stay with them. The Homunculi found and attacked the home, kidnapped Wolf, then while Demon, Ed, Hughes and Mustang were at the hospital, Hughes and Mustang were knocked out, Ed's ankle was sprained and Demon was kidnapped, and the last we know of Ed, he was looking through the ruble of the house to try and find anything." Hawkeye concluded.

"At least he's alive…" Al said with a sigh of relief.

"See? I toldja Al." Winry said in a mater-of-fact tone.

"Shut up Winry…" Al said.

"Oh ho, I poked something!"

"Winry!"

"Oh, what're you gonna do to me, huh?"

"I don't know…you'd hit me with a wrench if I did anything…"

"You bet I would!"

"Are you two flirting again?" Hawkeye interrupted them after a few moments of silence from her while she listened to them bicker back and forth.

Al and Winry looked up at each other from their phones and started blushing furiously.

"Is that all?" Winry asked after a minute of dead silence from all three ends of the lines.

"Yes. I'll call to give you updates later." Hawkeye said.

"Thank you. Goodbye." Al said, then hung up.

"Goodbye Winry." Hawkeye said.

"Bye Hawkeye." Winry said, then hung up her line. She looked over at Al, who was looking at her. She started to blush and look away quickly.

This was going to prove to be very interesting with them at the Central HQ together…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**People who reviewed:**

**L33Tbunny**

**SpiderXombie**

**Anna Himura0211**

**Me:** Okay, I had to end it there, but I've got a lot of ideas for this story, so I'll be working on it for a while!

**Ed:** Does it have to do with me getting hurt?

**Me:** I'm not going to say! It might spoil things!

**Ed:** That's a definite yes.

**Al:** How do you know?

**Ed:** I just do.

**Me:** Okay…

**Al:** All right, Ed, give the reviewers their gifts.

**Ed:** Fine, I'm only doing it because I don't want my automail to be detached…all reviewers get twenty platters of cookies and a free black-market copy of the FMA movie! Also, **SpiderXombie**, you get FIFTY POUNDS OF SUGAR TO EAT!

**Al:** Why are you doing that?

**Ed:** Because Kararu told me to.

**Me:** That's right! Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Oh, and here's a little something that I did…it's an outtake for this chapter.

**Loosing the Sight Chapter Six Outtake**

_(Envy and Kararu are yelling at each other)_

"Where is the stone?" Envy asked.

"I don't know!" Kararu yelled.

"Tell me!"

"I said, I don't know!"

"I KNOW YOU KNOW! TELL ME TRUTH NOW!"

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" Envy burst out laughing. "What'd I say?"

"Kararu," Shikou said, "you're reading the wrong script…"

"Oh, damn…" Everyone on set and off set burst out laughing. Kararu muttered a few curse words under her breath before pulling the script out of Envy's hand.

**END OF OUTTAKE**

**Me:** Well, that was the outtake for now…I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading it too!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 7: The True Power**


	7. The True Power

**Me:** All right, here's the next chapter!

**Ed:** Weren't you just typing the sixth one the other day?

**Me:** Yes, but I want to get this one up fast!

**Ed:** You're hopeless…

**Me:** Do the disclaimer…(-sighs-)

**Ed:** Fine. **Kararu doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but she does own Kararu Rinamino and Arlic (Pride), and Shikou Rinamino belongs to Silvermoon15, we're just borrowing.**

**Me:** Right! On with it then!

**Loosing the Sight**

**Chapter 7: The True Power**

"Kararu, wake up."

Kararu groaned. She opened her eyes to see Shikou staring down at her with a worried look.

"Are you all right Kararu?" Shikou asked.

"What…happened?" Kararu asked as she started to sit up, but found that her right arm wouldn't respond. She looked over at her shoulder to see it was gone, and that there was a pool of blood around her. "Oh God, I feel sick…" Then she blinked. "How can I see?"

"Wrath did something to you right before they left." Shikou said. "Are you all right? Other than your shoulder, I mean."

"I feel like I'm going to be sick…my nose is more sensitive than ever…" Kararu managed to sit up, a wave of pain shooting through her body. That, combined with the smell of blood around her…well, let's just say it wasn't a good mix. "Oh…" Kararu turned to the side and vomited on the floor.

"Kararu, I wish I could go over to you, but I can't…I'm chained to the wall…" Shikou said, shaking the chains so that Kararu could hear them.

"It's all right…what happened?" Kararu asked as she wiped her mouth with the back of her shaking hand.

"Well…they came in here with you, and after you woke up, they asked us about the Philosopher's Stone, though I have no idea why, and then when you wouldn't tell them anything, Gluttony ate you're arm, and you told them where it was, though I didn't hear, and then you passed out." Shikou said. "The Homunculi left an hour or two ago…"

"Damn it…I wish I hadn't told them…" Kararu said, then muttered, "Ed, I'm so sorry…"

"What?" Shikou asked, looking at her confused.

"Nothing…" Kararu said, then thought, _"I just hope they don't hurt you, love…"_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ed stared down at the graves in front of him. They were both unmarked, and were the only ones in the cemetery that had flowers growing around them.

"This must be it…" Ed said. He knelt down, looking at them. "But what's so special about them?"

He knew that the flowers shouldn't be there, but other than that, the graves were completely normal. "Kararu…Shikou…" Ed muttered, thinking of what the Homunculi were doing to them. He looked up, and jumped back when the stones started to glow. He stared at them in shock as the glow got brighter in certain places, then it disappeared.

Ed looked at the stones for a moment before going over to them. One said:

**Shikou Rinamino**

**1338 – 1518**

**Loving and Caring Twin, a Demon of the Village**

**A Changer of the World**

Next to it, the other read:

**Kararu Rinamino**

**1338 – 1518**

**Loving and Caring Twin, a Demon of the Village**

**A Changer of the World**

"Oh my gosh…" Ed said as he stared at the graves wide eyed. "They were demons…but what does the changer of the world mean?" He gave the graves a puzzled look, then looked at the flowers, then back at the graves. "Oh…they were elementals…"

The wind around him picked up, and he just sat still. He watched the grass and flowers blow around, and behind each gravestone the figure of a girl appeared. The one that appeared behind Kararu's looked just like the Kararu that Ed knew, yet she looked like Kararu's demon form. Behind Shikou's grave, the girl that appeared behind it had long, shiny light blue hair, icy-blue eyes, pure white dog ears and two pure white tails. They both wore black battle pants and a sleeveless shirt, yet one was crimson and one was light blue.

The girl behind Kararu's gravestone was leaning on it, her head held up by one of her hands, bending over as her tails flicked around playfully. The girl behind Shikou's was doing the same, except her head was held up with the opposite hand and her tails flicked in the exact opposite direction at the same time as the other girls. When the girls spoke, it was in unison with an eerie twinge to it.

"So, you have figured it out, young one. You are very smart."

"You're Kararu and Shikou…from the past."

"Yes. You are the first person to pick up on it since Hoenhiem Elric." The girls chuckled. "No wonder his own son would learn the truth."

"You knew my father?" Ed asked, shocked.

"Yes, in a way, we did." They grinned. "His father's name was Challan. Does it ring a bell?"

"My grandfather was Challan in the book…" Ed whispered.

"Yes. Hoenhiem wrote the book for us after we were killed after Challan had told him our tale before he died."

"So…is this the truth? Can I find where the Homunculi have taken them?" Ed asked them.

"In point of fact, that is why we are here. To reveal to you the way to them."

"How?"

"Like this."

The girls walked through the gravestones towards him, and he didn't have time to react.

"We won't hurt you. Just let us enter your mind until you find them." They said as they got closer to him.

"All right…I'll let you in for now…" Ed said, then he closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were gone.

"_Now, you need to head back the way you came."_ They informed him.

"All right." Ed said, then headed back towards the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Havoc walked down the hallway to Al's dorm room, wondering if the State Alchemist was there since he hadn't been anywhere else on headquarters that he knew of. When he reached Al's room, he knocked on the door.

"Alphonse? Are you in there?" Havoc called through the door.

"Uh…just a moment!" Havoc heard Al yell. There was the quick rustling of fabric, and when the door opened, Al stood there, his hair messed and his clothes looked like they had been quickly shoved on.

"Oh, hello Havoc." Al said, slightly out of breath.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Havoc asked with a sly grin.

"Uh…no, no, you're not interrupting anything. I was just-" Al said, but was interrupted when a girl spoke.

"Al, who's at the door?"

"Uh _huh_. Not interrupting anything, am I?" Havoc asked with a grin. "Who is it?"

"Winry." Al said, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Ah. Just don't get too naughty until you actually marry her." Havoc advised.

"Al…" Havoc heard Winry whine from inside the room.

"Just a minute…I'll be right back." Al said, then walked out into the hall and shut the door. "How exactly do I ask her to marry me?"

Havoc grinned. "Well…I could set everything up for you. I'll call you in about two hours to give you details, okay?" Havoc asked.

"All right," Al said, and was about to open the door before saying, "thanks Havoc," over his shoulder.

"No problem." Havoc said. Al opened the door, walked through, then shut it again. "Now…where are they going to eat…hmm…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"This is the place?" Ed asked the two girls.

"_Yes."_

Ed stared blankly at the building in front of him. It was an old, run down bar, which looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"All right…I'm trusting you…" Ed said, then walked to the door and pulled it open, a loud creaking sound filling his ears as he pulled it. Once it was open, he took a few steps in and the door swung shut behind him.

"God…don't tell me they're back…" A voice said farther into the building.

"I…I don't feel…so good…" Another voice said, and Ed heard the sound of someone vomiting. Ed ran over to the hallway and ran down it until he came to a fork in the path.

"Which way?" Ed asked.

"_Right!"_

Ed ran down the passageway, reaching a flight of stairs, which he quickly took.

"Oh shit, they're back!" A voice drifted down the hallway. It was the first voice that he had heard when he first walked in. "Lay down and act unconscious so they'll leave you alone!"

"But Shikou…"

"Do it! They'll only mess with me!" Ed ran faster as he recognized the voices. He reached a large iron door, with three heavy iron locks on the door. He unlocked each one, with one last hiss from behind the door saying, "Shh!"

He opened the door.

"Oh my God, Edward?"

"Shikou!" Ed said, running over to her to transmute the metal off of her wrists, catching her as she fell. "Are you all right? Where's Kararu?"

"Ed?" Ed turned around to see a very pale and slightly green Kararu looking up at him from the floor. Ed quickly set Shikou on the ground.

"What happened?" Ed asked, running over. "You're shoulder…"

"Yeah…I know…Gluttony bit it off…" Kararu said, wincing as he helped her sit up. "Oh God, I feel sick again…" Kararu said, shifting so she could fall over on Ed. Shikou got up and ran over to start looking over Kararu while Ed held her up. A moment later, Ed felt the souls leave his head to appear a moment later in the room.

"You have found them. We must go now." They said in unison.

"Yes, I have. Thank you very much for your help." Ed said. Kararu and Shikou stared at the two souls in shock, but Ed didn't notice.

"If you need us, you know what to do." The girls said, and the wind seemed to pick up in the room and when it stopped, they were gone.

"Ed…" Shikou said in a shaky voice.

"Who was that?" Kararu asked, her voice a whisper.

"That…" Ed sighed. "Those souls were the people who lived in the Demonic Twins." Ed said. "Challan was my grandfather. My father is four hundred years old, yet is using a Philosopher's Stone to keep living…if he's still alive. I don't know if he's dead or alive."

"So…we're truly the reincarnations of the Kararu and Shikou from the past?" Shikou asked.

"Yes." Ed answered as he stood, picking Kararu up bridal style. "My father's name is or was Hoenhiem Elric. He wrote the book." Ed said. "Come on, we need to get out of here," Ed glanced down at Kararu, who just fell asleep, "and get her to a hospital."

"You know she doesn't like hospitals." Shikou said.

"Yeah, but how else is she supposed to get better? Plus, I have to call in my automail mechanic for this job." Ed said, motioning to Kararu's shoulder with his chin. "Rehabs going to be a bitch."

"I can tell that already." Shikou said with a sigh. "Come on, the Homunculi are bound to be back any minute."

Ed nodded as he and Shikou ran out into the hallway, up the flight of stairs and back to the entrance.

The two ran back into town, which wasn't far away, and entered the hospital.

"Edward! You're all ri-what in the name of-" A person said as they stood up, but was cut short by Ed.

"Hughes, get a doctor. She needs blood and her shoulder's been infected." Ed said. "I'll bring her to the room she was in before."

"All right." Hughes said, then he ran off, Ed running down the hall. Not a moment after Ed and Shikou had run into the room, Hughes ran in with Karen and a handful of nurses right behind him.

"Mr. Elric, Mr. Hughes, Miss Rinamino, I'm going to have to ask you to leave while we clean and wrap the wounds." Karen said.

"All right Karen." Ed said, then he, Hughes and Shikou walked out, Karen shutting the door behind him.

"Edward, where did you go? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Hughes said.

"First, I was at the exploded home, then I went to the cemetery. After that…let's just say I was a leaf on the wind." Ed said with a small grin.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Ed said.

"All right…" Hughes said as he took a chair in the waiting room.

"I hate this damn room." Ed said, glaring at everything in it.

"Well, Edward, we thought you were gone, that the Homunculi had taken you as well." Hughes said as Ed sat down.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" Ed asked.

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

Hughes sighed. "Al and Winry are in Central right now, Winry's staying with Al."

"Speaking of Winry, I need to call her. We're going to need an automail arm ready for Kararu." Ed said as he stood. He looked around, then growled out, "Where's the damn phone around here?"

"Over there." Hughes said, pointing to a pay phone by the entrance.

"All right." Ed said, walking over to the phone. He dialed Central Headquarters and waited for someone to pick up.

_"Hello, this is Central City State Alchemist Military Headquarters, Sciezka speaking, how may I help you?"_

"Wow, you must have practiced that one for days." Ed said through the phone with a grin.

"_EDWARD?"_

"No need to yell, Sciezka, I'm fine. I need to talk to Al, could you patch him through?"

_"Well, I need the code…it's standard procedure…"_

"All right then, Sciezka, Uncle-sugar-oliver-eight-zero-zero (the code is real, I checked…XD)." Ed said.

"_Very good Edward, you still remember. All right, I'll patch you through to Al's dorm." _Sciezka said. Ed heard a small click, a ring tone sounding after it. After a few minutes someone picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Al?"

_"BROTHER?"_

"Easy Al, easy, there's no need to shout…"

_"YOU'RE ALIVE!"_

"Yes, I'm alive, you idiot, you'd think I'd just let myself get killed?" Ed asked with a hint of sarcasm.

_"No…"_

"That's what I thought. Now, is Winry there?"

"_Yes, Brother, she's-" _Al said, but the sound of rustling sheets and a loud shriek filled the phone.

_"EDWARD'S ON THE LINE? GIMME THE DAMN PHONE ALPHONSE!"_

Ed sighed. "Hello Winry."

_"EDWARD!"_

"Like I said to Al, there's no need to shout."

_"All right…"_

"Winry, I need you and Al to travel up here to Ileki town…"

_"Why?"_

"I have an automail job for you."

_"Really?"_

"Yeah, one of the State Alchemist staying up here, one of the ones that helped me, had her arm bitten off by Gluttony. I have the measurements with me, so if you wouldn't mind, go ahead and stop by Risembool on your way up here."

_"Sure thing Ed."_

"And Winry, if you could, make it one of your newest models and…" Ed said, then looked down at his automail. "Could you hang on a sec?"

_"Sure."_

Ed set the phone down, then stretched out his arm, finding his automail an inch short, his leg also an inch or two shorter as well. He picked up the phone, sighing heavily.

_"What's wrong?"_

"Bring up two of your latest model arms and your latest model leg…"

_"Why?"_

"My arm and leg are too short…"

_"Oh, I see…"_

"Yeah, and make the one for the State Alchemist up here the least painful one you have, though I know they all hurt like hell."

_"Will do, Ed."_

"Thanks so much Winry…now could I speak to Al for a moment?"

"_Sure. I'll talk to you when we get there."_ Winry said, then the sound of the phone being taken away from Winry was heard, with a mutter of _'you still didn't have to hit me with your wrench…'_

"Al?"

_"Yes Brother?"_

"When can you leave to get here?"

_"Where are you anyway?"_

"I'm in a town called Ileki. It's about thirty miles north of Risembool, near the mountains."

_"Oh…well, um…I'm taking Winry out to dinner, we could catch the first train after dinner to Risembool."_

"All right Al, that would be wonderful."

_"And Brother, one more thing…"_

"Yes Al?"

_"Mustang let me take the State Alchemist test…"_

"WHAT!"

_"And I passed, along with passing the practicals…"_

"ALPHONSE!"

_"Mustang appointed me this years new State Alchemist…I'm the Soul Alchemist…I can transmute parts of my soul into anything for a short period of time…"_

"Al, I think I've heard enough for now, don't make me go into shock…I've been blind for the past three weeks, I don't need any more shock…"

_"You've been-"_

"Blind? Yes."

_"Now that's just weird…"_

"Tell me about it…"

_"I guess we'll go buy our train tickets…do you want us to take the express?"_

"Yes, I need you here within a day."

_"All right, see you tomorrow night Brother."_

"Okay, see you then. Bye Al."

"_Bye Brother."_

Ed hung up the phone, sighing as he walked back over to sit in the chair next to Hughes.

"Interesting conversation?" Hughes asked, Shikou staying silent.

"Very." Ed muttered.

"Well, we just need to…" Hughes said, but cut himself off and sat straight up, his eyes searching the area for something, his grin disappearing.

"What's wrong Hughes?" Ed asked, confused.

"Where the hell is Mustang?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**People who reviewed:**_

**QuickMetalAlchemist**

**SpiderXombie**

**Me:** Well, that's all. Both reviewers get a hundred pounds of sugar. I hope you enjoy eating them!

**Ed:** All right, we get it…

**Me:** What's wrong?

**Ed:** Nothing…

**Me:** Oh, you don't want to get new automail, do you?

**Ed:** No.

**Me:** I'm sorry…

**Ed:** Yeah right…

**Me:** I really am sorry Ed! I needed it for the story line…

**Ed:** Riiiiiiiight.

**Me:** I'm sorry…Anyway, readers, I hope you enjoyed it, please review the chapter! More reviews motivate me to write more! Thanks for reading!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 8: New Automail and the Missing Fuhrer**


End file.
